L'histoire des Potter
by Meddytaurus
Summary: Après la dispute entre Lily et Rogue, James décide de changer pour devenir une meilleur personne et être enfin accepter par Lily Evans. Au menu du LilyXJames ainsi que tout les maraudeurs et les prémisse de l'ordre du Phénix.


Cette fiction est ma toute première, donc n'hésiter pas a donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, et selon les réaction des lecteurs je continuerait ou non, merci a tous!

L'Histoire des Potter

«Chers lecteurs, cette histoire commence après que Severus Rogue ait pour la première fois insulté Lily Evans de sang-de-bourbe»

Lily remonta dans sa chambre, encore choquée, triste et dégoûtée par les mots de Severus Rogue, le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Après cette dispute entre Potter, Black, Severus et elle, Lily était remontée directement en larmes dans son dortoir qu'elle partageait avec ses deux meilleures amis depuis qu'elle était a Poudlard, Marlène McKinnon, une magnifique sang-mêlé en cinquième année comme elle ainsi qu'avec Alice Deane, une très belle sang-pur de son année également. Lily s'écroula sur son lit et se mit à pleurer, elle fut rejoint par Marlène qui la pris dans ses bras puis lui dit:

« Calme toi Lily, Rogue ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mette dans des états pareils pour lui.

Lily resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Marlène et lui dit entre deux sanglots:

Sev'… Non Rogue était mon meilleur ami depuis mes cinq ans. Je ne comprend pas comment il a pu oser me dire ça Marlène, je croyais que lui et moi nous serions toujours amis! »

Lily se remit à sangloter de plus belle dans les bras de Marlène pendant plus de deux heures quand Alice, son autre meilleure amie, vint lui dire que Rogue voulait la voir et qu'il menaçait de passer toute la nuit devant le portrait de la grosse dame si jamais Lily ne venait pas le voir. Lily y alla donc, elle se montra extrêmement froide face a son ancien meilleur ami, lui lançant ses regards les plus noirs pendant que ce dernier s'excusait platement et le plus sincèrement possible, mais Lily ne voulait rien entendre (elle avait d'ailleurs bien raison) et repartit dans sa chambre en disant que si Rogue ne voulait pas perdre des points pour Serpentard, elle cracha le nom avec autant de dégoût que possible, ce dernier devait retourner dans son dortoir avant que Lily, qui était préfète, ne lui enlève 10 points pour être en dehors de sa salle commune. Il repartit vers les sous-terrains et Lily dans la salle commune, elle entendit une voix qui l'exaspéra directement, c'était la voix de James Potter, le bellâtre de Gryffondor qui la harçelait depuis la 1ère année pour sortir avec lui, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras pour la tourner vers lui:

« Evans, je suis vraiment désolé pour cet imbécile de Servilus, mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te consoler, tu peut passer dans ma chambre ce soir, je m'en chargerai.»

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil ravageur et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Lily le regarda et le gifla d'une telle force que James recula, elle se mit à hurler:

« C'est de ta faute si Sev' ma dit ça! Arrête de te mêler de ma vie et de faire ton goujat! Tu me dégoûtes Potter, jamais, je dit bien JAMAIS! Je ne sortirais avec toi, alors enfonce toi ça bien dans le crâne et jette toi du haut de la tour d'astronomie tant qu'on y est! elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle pu et remonta dans sa chambre, très énervée.

D'abord Rogue et maintenant Potter! Tout le monde à décidé de m'énerver aujourd'hui!»

Elle alla se coucher particulièrement énervée et ne pu dormir qu'à partir de 3h du matin pour être réveillée a 7h par une Alice particulièrement stressée, car aujourd'hui c'était la finale de la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard, Alice jouait dans l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse. Elle alla donc déjeuner avec Alice et Marlène puis vis un groupe de 4 élèves qu'elle détestait particulièrement, les maraudeurs. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, les maraudeurs, dans le groupe il n'y a qu'avec Remus qu'elle s'entendait bien, il était préfet de Gryffondor comme elle et était un des élèves les plus studieux de leur année. Elle se demandait depuis longtemps comment Remus pouvait être ami avec les 3 autres, Potter et Black était gonflés d'orgueils quand à Peter, il n'avait ni la beauté de Black, ne possédait pas le charisme de James Potter et il ne disposait pas de l'intelligence de Remus.

En voyant Lily entrer dans la grande salle, James eu le cœur serré, ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille l'ayant marqué. Il avait senti qu'il était allé trop loin et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se faire pardonné, il en avait parlé longtemps avec Remus cette nuit, le loup-garou lui avait conseillé d'essayer d'être moins orgueilleux et d'être plus a l'écoute des autres. Mais pour le moment, James avait autre chose en tête, il devait se concentrer sur le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, c'était sa seconde année en tant que capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe, il avait fait gagner son équipe l'année dernière et espérait bien encore gagner cette année.

A 10h, tout le monde se réunit sur le terrain de Quidditch, Marlène qui commentait les match prit alors la parole:

\- « Bienvenue pour le finale de la coupe de Quidditch de cette année! Je suis Marlène McKinnon votre commentatrice, nous allons commencer a présenter les équipes! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour l'équipe de Gryffondor! En Poursuiveur Alice Dean! Ugo McDonnald et Maggie Roberts! * Acclamations * Maintenant place au Batteur, Sirius Black * acclamations *! Ainsi que Ludo Verpey * acclamtions *! En tant que Gardien voici Frank Londubat * acclamtions *! Et pour finir! Le capitaine et l'équipe, le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard! Voici James Potter! * plus grosses acclamations de la présentation *»

Poufsouffle ainsi que Serdaigle était du côté des rouges et or.

Marlène cita ensuite les serpentard avec beaucoup moins enthousiasme, l'équipe de Serpentard était composé de Bellatrix Black, Augustus Rookwood et Dolohow en tant que poursuiveur, de Crabbe et Goyle, comme batteur, de Rodolphus Lestrange comme gardien et pour finir Lucius Malefoy comme attrapeur et capitaine. Les Serpentard acclamèrent leur équipe avec toutes la forces qu'il avaient dans leur voix, le match commença, ce fut un grand spectacle de coups bas de la part des serpentards qui n'hésitaient pas à utiliser les plus viles tactiques qu'ils avaient en réserve, Alice fut éjectée de son balai après que Crabbe lui ait foncé dessus exprès, mais heureusement plus de peur que de mal, 1 penalty fut accorder pour les rouges et ors et marqué avec succès, après 1h de match, le score était de 220 à 210 pour Gryffondor.

Tous les yeux était rivés sur les attrapeurs quand d'un coup le vif d'or fit son apparition, James et Lucius avait poussés leurs balai au maximum de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour être celui qui arracherait la victoire et qui amènerait les 150 points qui seraient synonyme de victoire, les 2 jouaient des coudes puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, James sauta de son balai a 10 mètres de hauteur et attrapa la petite balle dans sa main puis se laissa tombé, un cri d'excitation mêlé de crainte rugit dans le stade, en voyant que Potter avait attrapé le vif mais risquait de clairement ce tué suite a sa chute.

Dumbledore se leva tranquillement et lança un sors de Wingardium Leviosa pour ralentir la chute de James, qui atterrit sur le terrain tranquillement attention répétition, le poing tendu en l'air, un rugissement de joie se fit entendre, tous les supporters des rouges et ors descendirent sur le terrain pour féliciter leur équipe, tout le monde à pars Lily Evans, qui était reparti vers le dortoir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle était contente de la victoire de sa maison mais elle n'aurait pas pu supporter le regard empli de fierté et d'arrogance de Potter, elle monta donc directement dans son dortoir.

James, lui, était euphorique en remontant avec les autres vers la salle des Gryffondor, lui et les autres maraudeurs avaient prévu de faire une grande fête pour célébrer leur victoire, James fut quand même très déçu en voyant que Lily était partie dès la fin du match, il aurait aimé avoir une discussion avec elle et lui dire qu'il voulait changer et arrêter d'être comme il était maintenant. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait était trop loin et que Lily ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais, mais il fallait qu'il vide son cœur et son esprit.

La fête s'était très bien passée, tout le monde s'était bien amusé, James avait décidé d'être sérieux ce soir, plusieurs filles lui avaient fait des avances, certaines plus indécentes que d'autres mais James dans son idée d'être une meilleure personne les avait toutes refusées, même si auparavant il aurait tout de suite accepter, il espérait que Lily serait fier de lui et ne le prendrait plus pour un coureur de jupons sans cervelle. La fête dura jusqu'à 1h du matin puis Minerva McGonagall, la directrice des rouges et ors vint les voir en leur disant d'une voie mêlée de fierté et d'énervement:

«Jeunes gens! Il est temps d'aller vous coucher et de mettre un terme à cette fête, même si je suis ravie de la victoire de notre équipe, il ne reste plus que 2 jours avant les vacances, j'attend donc de vous le plus grand sérieux jusqu'au banquet de fin d'année, maintenant tout le monde au lit!

Tout le monde retourna vers son dortoir, mais Mcgonagall en avait décidé autrement pour 4 élèves et reprit:

Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, vous allez me nettoyer cette salle de fond en comble jusqu'à ce que tout brille!»

Et elle s'en alla sur ces paroles, laissant des maraudeurs de mauvaise humeur et imbibés de bieraubeurre et de Whisky pur feu nettoyer la salle commune. Le lendemain, James se réveilla avec un mal de tête tout comme ses amis, ils prirent donc une potion de gueule de bois dans leur réserve, cachée sous le placard de la salle de bain.

Lily se réveilla en bien meilleure forme que les autres étant donné qu'elle avait évité la petite soirée des maraudeurs, elle alla prendre sa douche, s'habiller et se coiffer puis descendit dans la salle commune où étaient déjà Marlène et Alice, cette dernière prit aussitôt la parole et lui demanda:

« Lily! Pourquoi t'es pas venue à la fête d'hier? C'était super, ont s'est bien amusées il y avait une super bonne ambiance! Au fait, tu sait ce que Potter a fait hier? Lily ne laissa même pas Alice finir sachant ce qu'elle allait lui dire et reprit donc:

Alors, quelle fille cet abruti a-t-il mis dans son tableau de chasse hier? Ou plutôt, combien en a-t-il mis? Alice vit Lily s'énerver et saisit l'opportunité de la taquiner en lui disant d'un sourire moqueur:

Ma parole, t'es jalouse Lily ou quoi?»

Elle se tût en voyant le regard noir de Lily qui lui lançait des éclairs, si on pouvait lancer des sorts avec les yeux, Alice aurait déjà pris un Avada en pleine tête. N'ayant aucune envie de ça, elle reprit:

« Non, plus sérieusement, James a repoussé 3 filles hier soir! Tu te rends compte? James Potter, le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard après Sirius Black, peut-être que ce que tu lui a dit l'a calmé et fait réfléchir? T'en penses quoi?

J'en pense que Potter ne peut pas changer et restera toujours le même idiot fini qui change de fille comme de robe de sorcier.»

Au fond d'elle même, Lily était quand même étonnée du fait que Potter ait rejeté des filles, cela ne collait pas du tout à sa personnalité, c'était un séducteur qui prenait plaisir a draguer le plus de fille possible, dont Lily elle-même depuis la première année. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle le repoussait, et même si Potter changeait, elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui.

Les cours de la journée se passèrent très bien, les élèves étant encore très euphoriques de la victoire des rouges et ors de la veille.

Le dernier jour de leur cinquième année arriva, les professeurs firent le récapitulatif de l'année élève par élève en leur expliquant sur quoi il devrait travailler pendant les vacances et leur donnèrent les devoirs de vacances. Puis arriva la banquet de fin d'année, Dumbledore se leva et fit taire toutes les discussions qui étaient en cours puis dit d'une voix qui était heureuse:

« Jeunes gens, une nouvelle année ce termine a Poudlard, aussi je vais remettre la coupe des 4 maisons au vainqueur de cette année, en quatrième position avec 190 points, veuillez applaudir Poufsouffle.

Tout le monde applaudit les noir et jaunes même si quelques moqueries se firent entendre des Serpentards.

En troisième position, avec 240 points, applaudissez les Serdaigles.

Les bleus et bronzes se firent acclamés, sans moqueries cette fois.

La deuxième place quand à elle, avec 300 points acclamez les serpentards.

Une huée monumentale s'abattit sur les verts et argents puis Dumbledore reprit.

Comme vous l'aurez donc deviné, les vainqueurs de la coupe des 4 maisons avec 350 points sont les Gryffondors !»

Une gigantesque ovation se fit entendre, les maraudeurs étaient montés sur la table et realisaient une danse de la joie sous le regard hilare de leurs camarades, même les professeurs esquissaient un sourire. Le banquet se passa très bien, une fête fut organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, cette fois personne ne vint les arrêter. Lily était extrêmement heureuse de cette victoire, elle évitait toujours James à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler pendant la fête, à laquelle elle participait, elle le vit également rembarrer une fille qui lui faisait des avances et alla se coucher un peu après ça. Le lendemain, lors du voyage en Poudlard express, Lily réussie à éviter Potter pendant tout le voyage, elle descendit rapidement du train et alla retrouver ses parents qui l'attendaient, elle rentra donc chez elle en voyant Potter avec ses parents.

Elle se dit que si Potter avait vraiment changé d'ici la rentrée de septembre, elle pourrait essayer de devenir son ami.


End file.
